Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the Beast
by cadet noin
Summary: i cadet noin persuade the GW cast to do a play of Beauty and the beast! with ice cream cones and guns added of course
1. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

CAST:

Noin ~ Beauty 

Zechs ~ Beast 

Trieze ~ Beauty's father 

Dorothy ~ Beauty's sister

Catherine ~ Beauty's sister

Sally ~ Fairy

Hilde ~ enchanted servant (chibi)

Duo ~ enchanted servant (chibi)

Heero ~ enchanted servant (chibi) 

Relena ~ Princess 

Trowa ~ enchanted servant (chibi)

Quatra ~ enchanted servant (chibi) 

Wufei ~ enchanted servant (chibi) 

Lady Une ~ enchanted servant (chibi)

Standard disclaimers apply and so on with the show…

Oh one little note this blah blah means thought. This * sweat drop* means an action or an expression

Cadet Noin ran into the room with a stack of papers and of course crashed into the wall since she couldn't see where she was going. The Gundam Wing cast seated around the table sweat dropped.

****

Cadet Noin: ok. Hello guys guess what I've got planned!

****

Everyone: do we want to know?

****

Cadet Noin: well I hope so considering your going to be in it

****

Everyone: *groan* what is it?

****

Cadet Noin: well I thought that since everyone was hiring you guys for plays that we would do one too! (smile)

****

Wufei: INJUSTICE! I refuse to be mocked and humiliated on a another one of these weaklings' plays!!

WHACK! 

****

Cadet Noin: your complaints don't count you justice freak!

****

Wufei: women are..

****

Cadet Noin: Don't say it unless you want to be in a dress Wufei.

****

Wufei: … *sits back down*

****

Lady Une: can we get back to the play?

****

Cadet Noin: yes; now the play we're going to do is BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!

****

Noin: well I think it would be fun.

****

Zechs: sounds interesting

****

Hilde: that sounds cool!

****

Relena: that sounds romantic *sigh* I wonder if me and Heero could be Beauty and the Beast

****

Lady Une: I suppose it would be entertaining

****

Trieze: yes a play would be most enlightening *sipping his wine in the back of the room*

****

Sally: oh come on Wufei!

****

Wufei: * grumbling in Chinese*

****

Trowa: …….* crickets are heard*

****

Duo: huh? * Swinging his chair around Duo is sitting upside down in his chair reading a manga (comic)

****

Everyone: *facevault* 

****

Cadet Noin: *clearing throat* anyways umm here's the list of character's,

Trieze your Beauty's father

****

Trieze: very well

****

Cadet Noin: Dorothy your beauty's sister

****

Dorothy: fine but is there any war?!!

****

Cadet Noin: I'll see what I can do

Catherine your beauty's other sister

****

Catherine: k, *Goes back to her game* I choose you pickachu! 

* Beating the gameboy controls*

****

Cadet Noin: Sally you're the good fairy

****

Sally: coolness hey Wufei maybe you can be my little elf helper..

****

Wufei: woman….

****

Cadet Noin: Wufei you're a servant

****

Wufei: what!?

****

Cadet Noin: do you want to be an elf… in TIGHTS!

*More swearing in Chinese ensues*

****

Cadet Noin: Noin your beauty!

****

Noin: yeah!

****

Relena: damn

****

Cadet Noin: Relena you're a princess

****

Relena: cool but I don't remember there being another princess..

****

Cadet Noin: work with me here there's a lot of you! I had to add a couple parts!

****

Relena: I'm not complaining but I was wondering, do I get a prince *eyeing Heero from across the room* 

*Heero catching on and shrinks away* 

****

Cadet Noin: * doubtfully* uh I'll see what I can do….. Uh Heero point the gun a different direction…by the way you're a servant too..That gun is making me really uncomfortable*slaps her forehead* of course why didn't I think of it before! Whips out her laptop writing: as Heero held his gun it slowly materialized into an ice-cream cone. Soon Heero was holding an ice-cream cone.

****

Heero: that just isn't right.

****

Cadet Noin: too bad I'm the author : P

****

Cadet Noin: Lady Une you're a servant but you're kinda like the head one you know like Mrs. Pots?

****

Lady Une: * rubbing her hands together* you mean I'm in charge?

****

Cadet Noin: uh oh personality one's taking hold uh sorta.

Trowa you're a servant too you were a jester since you've had some clown experience and all…is that ok?

****

Trowa: ……(crickets are heard)

****

Cadet Noin: A nod? Anything at all?

****

Trowa: ……*nod* 

****

Cadet Noin: *sweat drop* okay then.

Quatra you're a servant

****

Quatra: what are the purposes of the servants?

****

Cadet Noin: I'll get to that in a minute Quatra-san thank you for reminding me.

****

Quatra: your welcome Cadet-sama

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs man he's cute! But him and Noin deserve each other

You're the Beast!

****

Zechs: woo hoo yeah all right! *Everyone looks at Zechs* *sweat drop* uhh I mean I alright then (but seems very happy that he was paired with Noin because he keeps looking at her who happens to be next to him)

****

Cadet Noin: Hilde you're a servant who has a crush on another servant you know like the feather duster in the Disney version?

****

Hilde: you mean Duo! 

****

Cadet Noin: yeah he's the only one left who I haven't listed

****

Hilde: thank you Cadet- Sama!

****

Cadet Noin: welcome. And now last but list Duo your…..

****

Duo: zzzzzz snore! Zzzzz snore! But father Maxwell I'm the god of death!!!

****

Cadet Noin: DUO wake up! * Nothing happens*…. I'm sorry I have to do this but it's the only way…

YANK!!!

****

Duo: Ahhhhhhhh!! I've been mutilated! You pulled my hair!

****

Cadet Noin: you wouldn't wake up! now please pay attention you're a servant in the play and has a crush on Hilde's character kinda like lumiar from the disney version!

****

Duo: sweet! I'm with Hilde!

****

Cadet Noin: honestly I don't know how professor what's his name put up with you!

Now that that's done I'll explain the servant thing. All the servants are enchanted until the spell is broken but their not objects their CHIBI'S! ( I got that from noin and the seven chibi's if the author of it is reading this I hope you don't mind)

*Everyone Facevaults*

****

Cadet Noin: And so for you guys to become chibi's for the play your gonna need a lot of this…..

ok boys! bring it in! A truck emerges through the wall and dumps a huge amount of sugar into the room

****

Cadet Noin: so read your scripts and rehearse cause we're gonna start tomorrow!

****

Wufei: where are you going?

****

Cadet Noin: I've been writing all day every since I came back from drawing lessons at 3:00 I'm kinda tired Wufei.

*Cadet Noin* leaves the room

CRASH!, Watch it!, Do you mind? …….?!, Hey Heero you gonna eat that ice cream cone?, O me kurso..

****

Quatra: it's gonna going to be a loooooooonnnnnnnnng day, I think I'll go make some tea...
    
    End of chapter one

I hoped you liked it!

Please review!

Special thanks to Rowin's fan and Quatra's girl who have always reviewed my stories and helped me start writing fanfic's J


	2. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 2
****

Cadet Noin: *Yawn* ok now that my drawing lessons are over I'll try to work on this more. So have you guys rehearsed your lines for the first part of the play?

****

Everyone: *sleepy eyed* yes

****

Cadet Noin: ok then we can start the filming! Oh come one guys its 1:30 in the after noon! You can't be that tired!

****

Quatra: *raising eyebrow* oh really?

****

Relena: *yawn* you weren't even here! Wufei was running around with a sword and Heero with a gun and duo with the ice-cream cone but we did manage to *yawn* get the first part rehearsed and…Zzzzzzzz

****

Trowa:……..!……..! &………! Zzzzzzzzzzz

****

Cadet Noin: well it seems to me I'll have to use some of this a little earlier than planned... now just a little bit we don't want to over do it just enough to wake them up * scooping up a handful of sugar she put a dab down each of their mouths. (Sadly this technique will not work on me because sadly I have odd body chemistry that makes me immune sugar in any size shape or form there fore it is harder to make me hyper. This is a true fact you can even ask Rowin's fan and if you've read all of Room 508 so far you would know this)

****

Relena: *jolt!* huh what the?

****

Trowa: *jolt!* …………….?

****

Cadet Noin: Ok now that your awake again let's start filming! And Duo if you forgot your lines I'm gonna…. *Looks over at duo who's kissing Hilde* hey save it for the play! Moving on, uh anyways get at your positions people!

*Megaphone from hammer space appears* ok ready! Set! Action!

****

Cadet Noin: Upon a time many years ago, the Sanc Kingdom was a strong and prosperous as peace and pacifism spread through the land. In this Kingdom lived a prince who one day would become king. And though the Prince had everything he wanted he was spoiled and selfish. Now the Prince's Name was Millardo and one cold winter night when his father was away on Royal matters an old beggar woman came to the door.

****

Sally: please your highness shelter for an old woman. *Lifting a rose up, *Shelter for a rose?

****

Cadet Noin: but the prince sniveled at the gift.

****

Zechs: A rose? Be gone from the Peacecraft step we have no use for beggars!

****

Cadet Noin: but she warned him.

****

Sally: do not be deceived by appearances lord for it may be your undoing, though this rose may not mean much to you look at it closer it shines in the snow it smells sweetly such a treasure would be rare indeed in weather as this. Do you not think it is worth shelter?

****

Cadet Noin: but he did not listen.

****

Zechs: no I see no beauty in such a worthless thing! Be gone hag!

Narrator at that moment the old beggar woman's ugliness melted a way reveling a beautiful and good fairy

****

Sally: I pity you prince Millardo for you're true ignorance and selfishness is what led you to this I warned you not to be deceived by appearances but you paid no heed to my warning! Now I must punish you for your deeds

****

Cadet Noin: the prince tried to apologize

****

Zechs: forgive me great enchantress I see the ill of my ways please do not punish me.

****

Sally: I'm sorrybut I know if I did nothing now you would go back to your old ways I have no choice

****

Zechs: but what of my kingdom and my sister?!

****

Cadet Noin: for though the prince was spoiled he loved his sister Princess Relena dearly.

****

Sally: fear not for your kingdom, your family and your sister is safe and your sister will up to be the ruler in your place.

Here is your punishment: upon your head I place a mask of shame be it that everyone know the humiliation you feel but further more wonder what lies beneath fearing a deformity reins your face instead of the proud and delicate features of a young, and noble Prince. You will hunt for food as a wild animal as your manners I assume can be no better Further more you will be stashed away into a solitary and hidden castle and you will stay this way forever unless a person can love you for who you are and not be deceived of your appearance as you have failed to do. Then my spell will be broken and you my proud and stubborn prince may redeem your crown but until then…"

****

Cadet Noin: as she spoke she lifted her arms with wand in hand and waved it over the prince's head a glitter of lavender smoke descended and once it lifted the prince was the except he wore a silver mask over the upper half of his face. And his eyes the window to his soul were covered in a glass that although he could see out no one could see into those royal icy blue depths. The prince was magically transported to a faraway castle but not entirely alone he was accompanied by his close servants but as he discovered that because of what he had done they we're also enchanted until the spell was broken they were incredibly small than what they should have been but altogether they seemed to be alright, but still the prince was in despair.

One day while looking around his new home he discovered that the mirrors were also enchanted and that the mirror would show him anything in the world. It was his only window to the outside world. That same day he discovered the Sanc kingdom was being attacked but he couldn't do anything for he was trapped in the castle so he watched helplessly as his kingdom crumbled to dust and watched his father and mother die before his eyes but his sister could not be found. The bitter truth was His beloved Sanc kingdom had fallen and he felt responsible had he been there he felt it could never of happened.

****

Zechs: I truly am a monster to desert my family so and I probably deserve to rot here

****

Duo: master do not say such crap!

****

Cadet Noin: *whisper* Duo it's supposed to be rubbish!

****

Duo: yeah I know but crap sounded better!

****

Cadet Noin: I give up! Keep going Zechs!

****

Zechs: *nod*

No duo I will live and die here my hands are stained with the blood of the animals that I am cursed to hunt and the kingdom I cursed! For who could ever learn to love a monster!

****

Cadet Noin: *clap, clap* that *sniffle* was beautiful! That's a wrap people!

So what's gonna happen next? Read review! Please?


	3. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 3

BEAUTY!

****

Catherine: ABEAUTY! I can't believe they call her that!

****

Dorothy: all she ever does is read! Doesn't that stuck up twit have anything better to do?!

****

Catherine: I know I mean it's like she thinks she's better than we are!

****

Cadet Noin: the two sisters always bickered and whispered about their sister and how she never did anything useful. Though this isn't true far from it! In fact for Lucretzia or as everyone called her "Beauty" did far more work than the two of them put together. She spent most of her free time reading could books and gazing at the stars for although she knew she had a pleasant life she was sick of her sisters complaints of her and she knew this sounded silly but she wish she could go up there by the stars. Beauty's father was a wise and rich merchant who was on his way to the capital to see if he could help support the funding of the war for a war between the cruel alliance who had destroyed the late Peacecraft kingdom, and the newly founded OZ. Beauty wished she could help end the war for although she hated the alliance and blamed it to be the cause of her mother's death she didn't want to see any more lives lost.

****

Trieze: Dorothy, Catherine, and Lucretzia! Come here

****

Dorothy: yes?

****

Trieze: good your all here. As you know I am about to leave for the capital and because I cannot take you with me I will bring something back for you what would each of you want?

****

Dorothy: Jewels!

****

Catherine: Silk!

****

Noin: hah like I need more jewels and silk I have more than I know what to do with! But I know he can't take me with him this time sooo…

****

Cadet Noin: glancing over out the window that looked over the garden she noticed there were no roses.

****

Noin: a rose

****

Trieze: a rose? Yes a rose is an excellent choice one that I believe out shines the beauty of any jewel or silk and yet lasts for such a rare moment before withering.

****

Cadet Noin: that night the merchant left his three daughters, waved goodbye and left down the road. The merchant arrived safely to the capital did his business and a few days later left but a strange event happened. The Merchant had never been lost before and if the merchant wasn't a down to earth sort of man he would of swore that the path had been bewitched for it seemed to change and twist. By the time the merchant was convinced he was lost a storm blew up and the cold white crystals know as snow began to fall the curtain of white blinded his eyes and then his mind went blank.

When he woke up there was no sign of snow, but an orchard of orange trees in a row on either side of him and a sun was shining over head. Now if the merchant was bewildered when he looked at the orchard and how impossible the weather could change so quickly imagine his shock when he looked over to find it still was snowing except over where he was laying looked like dead summer! It was like a strange dream a picture cut in half one warm the other cold.

****

Trieze: what a strange and wonderous place I have entered well although this is very strange I should find out where I am.

****

Cadet Noin: the merchant decided to look around the area as he walked through the orchard every type of fruit seemed to grow there. When emerged from the orchard he found himself in a beautiful yet haunting garden filled with mysterious sculptures and looming hedges. As much as the merchant would have liked to stay and admire the vast garden he figured he should quicken he pace before the sunset. Walking a little farther as the amazement went away he realized that he was exhausted so he found a stable and fed his horse leaving his worn out horse to rest he continued on to discover a magnificent castle.

****

Trieze: I hope the owner of this castle does not mind if I allow my self in but perhaps I can ask for shelter.

****

Cadet Noin: looking into the next room for any sign of life only to find none. He did notice however a large dinner set for one person.

****

Trieze: it's seems as if I were expected but I shall wait a while for a servant to appear and ask who lives here.

****

Cadet Noin: so the merchant waited and waited and waited and…

****

Duo: we get the point

****

Cadet Noin: hush

****

Cadet Noin: but no servant appeared, finally from starvation and desperation for his stomach was now telling him he had not eaten in quite a while he started to eat the meal…when he could eat no more he left the room and walked through several rooms until he came to one that had a comfortable looking bed in it. As he was very tired, the merchant shut the door and went to sleep.

****

Treize: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

****

Cadet Noin: when he awoke he amazed to find a new suit of clothes lying at the foot of his bed in place for his damp and spoiled ones from the storm.

****

Trieze: this must the palace of a good fairy that has been so kind to me.

****

Cadet Noin: Looking through the window in his room he saw the garden he had passed early at night and saw a beautiful arrangement of roses, beautiful deep red ones as crimson as a drop of blood from a ladies finger, pure white ones as pale and as glowing as a full moon in the dark sky, delicate pink ones, and soft yellow ones that would bring a smile even to the gloomiest face, some even looked like they could pass as gold.

****

Trieze: Beauty would love this view I'm sure there are enough flowers for even her love of them.

****

Cadet Noin: the merchant changed his clothes and returned to the great hall, the entrance of the castle. There he found hot chocolate he drank the chocolate and said

****

Trieze: thank you whoever you are I am grateful to you

****

Cadet Noin: and made ready to leave, but on his way out he remembered beauty's request and when got to the part where the rose grew he plucked a beautiful red one but as he did heard a frighting voice say,

****

Voice: drop the rose you ungrateful wretch you steal my roses and clothes you must work for the alliance. You shall die for it.

****

Cadet Noin: merchant slowly began to turn and explain but by then the cold metal was already pressed against his throat.

Oh scary! So what do you think? Please review so I know your enjoying it I know I need to work on my other one but I haven't been inspired for the next chapter so that's why I'm working on this one well I'm getting hungry so I'm gonna go eat something see ya later Ja ne!


	4. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 4

****

Cadet Noin: but the blow didn't come the man just kept the blade pressed against his neck. The merchant kneeled down his knees and said,

****

Trieze: I beg your pardon your lord for I did not know that what took was ungiven and as for the rose I wanted one for my daughters for I had promised had I known what took was not given I assure you I am not part of the alliance, I never would have taken for now I ask you not to kill not because of me but because of my three daughters that I will leave a lone. (Sorry in the original version I know the merchant begs not asks but I just can't see Trieze begging!)

****

Cadet Noin: looking up the merchant saw a young masked man with long pale platinum blonde hair. The man looked doubtfully at the Merchant.

****

Zechs: if what you say is true in three months bring this daughter that you speak of and she will take your place as my prisoner or you shall come back after saying farewell to them. For if you don't I will come and kill you myself.

****

Trieze: very well I shall return.

****

Cadet Noin: The merchant brought out his horse and sadly left the castle.

As he did two small heads popped out of the hedges 

****

Duo: I knew we shouldn't have let him in!

****

Cadet Noin: the chibi said to the other

****

Quatra: but he was freezing he could have got hypothermia!

****

Duo: we are going to be in big trouble if the master finds out we fed him and stuff!

****

Cadet Noin: the two heads popped back into the bushes. In a few hours the merchant returned home

****

Trieze: I would like to talk to you in private. 

****

Cadet Noin: as soon as they were alone he told his daughter what had happened

****

Trieze: Lucretzia I know it is not your fault and this man that made me make that promise is hiding some secret I know I cannot leave you three but I cannot ask you to go unless it is your choice for I know you can protect your self and you are strong I trust you I know I will see again.

****

Noin: even if you had not asked I would have gone although I wish I could have stayed helped you with the war I know that I must go

****

Cadet Noin: after Beauty left the room the merchant mused to himself.

****

Trieze: I know that man is not what he seems.

****

Cadet Noin: soon beauty got ready to leave

****

Trieze: what are you doing beauty do you not want me to accompanying you?

****

Noin: no father I believe I will be fine besides it will make it harder for me to say goodbye if you come.

****

Trieze: very well goodbye Lucretzia I know I will see you again

****

Cadet Noin: some how Beauty knew she could trust those knowing blue eyes almost as if he saw something about the mystery man that he would not tell her. She hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead good bye. Down the road she went down the path her father had directed and wrapped the blue cloak around her tighter as she entered the dark woods.

****

Noin: I wonder what kind of person this man is? My father did not say much about him or how he looked.

*Plop*

Wonderful now it's raining!

Actually it's feels quite good

****

Cadet Noin: she thought as she lifts her face to the sky so the rain hit her cheeks. Soon she arrived at the palace tired (not to mention soaked) the horse she had ridden had bee the same one the merchant took so it eagerly went to the stables once more. Looking up at the castle as the lightning hit she gazed in awe. High up above in the castle a shadow watched this girl with her horse come through the castle gates dripping wet and she looked beautiful.

****

Noin: it looks so beautiful yet so lonely. 

****

Cadet Noin: beginning to shiver she decided to go inside

Upon entering each step she took there was a long echo onto the marble tiles.

****

Noin: empty…

****

Zechs: who are you?!

****

Noin: ah!

****

Cadet Noin: stepping out of nowhere and scaring the leaving daylights out of Beauty was not exactly the most formal meeting but she did finally get to meet him. He was tall fair skinned as much of his skin she could see for he wore a sliver mask that hid most of his face and he had long silky hair blonde hair, he really scared her. After minute beauty composed herself…sort of.

****

Noin: oh uh sorry you uh kinda scared me there for sec there 

****

Cadet Noin: she said this looking terrified at him with her dripping back pressed against the wall.

****

Zechs: what is your name?

****

Cadet Noin: he growled inspecting her from head to toe she certainly wasn't an ordinary girl she had short black hair that shined blue in the light beautiful violet eyes shinning with intelligence, quite tall and pale skinned.

****

Noin: I am ah Lucretzia

****

Zechs: and you have come willingly?

****

Cadet Noin: still slightly shaking from the shock earlier.

****

Noin: Yes I have, and how may I address you my lord?

****

Zechs: no lord for I am not one just call me Zechs.

****

Noin: may I ask you if I am correct when I say I am here because you thought my father was stealing items, breaking into your home, and was a spy to the alliance? And I am taking his place?

****

Zechs: yes that is why you are here.

****

Noin: well I know for a fact my father is not a member of the alliance foe he was just coming back from supporting OZ, the enemy of the alliance. And I'm sure there must be a mistake about him stealing and…

****

Zechs: enough! Although you may be right about his allegiance I caught him trespassing on my castle grounds and such is enough evidence for me. Now come this way I will lead you to your chambers.

****

Noin: but I thought I was a prisoner…

****

Zechs: if you would like to sleep in the dungeon that can also be arranged.

****

Cadet Noin: leading her up a long winding staircase** he** finally opened a door.

****

Zechs: this will be your room.

****

Noin: thank y-

****

Cadet Noin: turning around to thank him she found nothing but darkness

****

Noin: I have a feeling this is the first strange happening of many

Cadet Noin: sighing she collapsed on the bed and just stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours… untill she started to hear noises…

End of part 4! So what do you think? I'm having fun writing it! Please review I wan to know what you think! J bye!
    
    Cadet Noin


	5. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 5

__

Cadet Noin comes running in with sweat running down her forehead and a large green backpack on her shoulders.

****

Cadet Noin: Hello every- umph *****slam! * _Oops_ _sorry! Ooh I'm dizzy!_

****

Wufei: hmph and where have you been?

****

Cadet Noin: shut- up chowder head unlike you who failed middle school I still have to go! So I haven't had as much time since school started. To all those that read my stories and have been waiting for updates I apologize I have been meaning to work on it but with homework and all I've been falling behind in my fanfics.

****

Wufei: I did not FAIL! I am exempt from school. I finished school after training to be a gundam pilot!

****

Cadet Noin: sure…

Anyways, everyone back to your costumes!

Duo! Quit eating all the sugar!… ok camera's rolling we're starting people!

*Creak pit pat pit pat*

****

Noin: ack! What was that?

****

Cadet Noin: as she jolted off the bed she swirled around looking everywhere but found nothing.

****

Noin: it must be my imagination!

****

Cadet Noin: so she sat back on the bed and laid across the bed horizontally staring across the room... her focus got blurry and started to drift to sleep thinking about that lovely book she'd been reading how…a pair of big deep blue eyes were staring at her and… 

****

Noin: ahhhhh!!!

****

Cadet Noin: she screamed as she threw the pillow at the pair of gigantic eyes.

The response was much higher pitched ahhh!! As a little person who had been hanging upside down from the canopy of her bed came in contact with the polished oak floor. He had long brown hair in an unusual braid for a moment she thought it was a girl but quickly changed her mind.

Looking at what he was wearing she released he must be a servant of a very wealthy person.

****

Noin: oh great now I've maimed a servant! He sure is small.

****

Cadet Noin: she said crouching over him

****

Duo: boo!

****

Noin: ah! Hahaha 

****

Cadet Noin: she laughed gleefully he was so cute!

****

Noin: I am so sorry I hurt you she said please forgive me!

****

Lady Une: it's his own fault he knows he not supposed to go up there!

Really duo if the master knew you were scaring his guest like this...

****

Duo: she don't mind do ya my lady *wink*

****

Noin: oh no it's okay Ms. Ummmm…

****

Lady Une: Ms. Une head housekeeper. I am in charge of the servants and you must be our guest my lady?

****

Cadet Noin: this woman was also very short only two feet tall! She looked very elegant but stern but it wasn't as effective when you're the size of a 5-year old. She had glasses on the ridge of her nose and two tight buns on either side of her head.

****

Noin: uhh guest umm I guess you call me that… it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Une. 

****

Cadet Noin: as she curtsied

****

Lady Une: we will attend to your every need.

****

Noin: my every need? But I thought I was a prisoner…

****

Lady Une: I'll introduce you to the staff,

****

Cadet Noin: brining out a huge whistle Ms. Une took a huge breath and blew.

Suddenly Lucretzia felt like she was in little people world as she was surrounded by the most midget's she'd every seen in one place.

****

Lady Une: now when I call your name step up and greet her!

Wufei!

****

Cadet Noin: a very cross little Chinese man appeared he didn't seem to like her but he bowed any way

****

Lady Une: Trowa!

****

Cadet Noin: A cute little jester popped up, but looked kinda sad

****

Trowa: ……..(Crickets are heard)

****

Cadet Noin: *whisper* Trowa say something! The script remember!

****

Trowa: *stare*

****

Cadet Noin: okay… have it your way! * Scribbles something on the script hands it to lady Une.

****

Lady Une: *wrinkles nose* your handwriting sucks!

****

Cadet Noin: *SWEAT DROP! * Would you go on with it please! *Squeezing the pen a little too hard*

****

Lady Une: fine! * Reads script* Trowa is mute my lady.

****

Lady Une: Heero!

****

Cadet noin: A very serious fellow with brown hair that seemed to defy the law of physics.

****

Heero: A pleasure to meet you.

****

Duo: yeah sure sounds like it * rolling his big chibi eyes*

****

Lady Une: Hilde!

****

Hilde: nice to meet you!! *Curtsies with her little feather duster*

****

Cadet Noin: said a spunky little girl who appeared to be a maid.

****

Lady Une: Quatra!

****

Quatra: good evening miss you look cold would like some tea?

Squeaked an adorable little Arabian who rolled in a cart of tea.

****

Lady Une: thank you Quatra. Ahem…..And you've already met Duo….

****

Duo: hello!

****

Cadet Noin: as the little acrobat rolled across the floor into a graceful bow… and fell over.

****

Noin: let's review first I'm in a castle with a man who disappears into thin air and wears a mask and now I'm in munchkin land! What happens next?! 

Uh pardon me for asking but why are all of you so…so... short?

****

Duo: oh that's because we were enchanted into chibi's by a-foogle hmphel phh...

****

Lady Une: duo shut-up!!

****

Cadet Noin: as she raced over and clamped her hand around his unbelievably large mouth.

****

Lady Une: you idiot if you had finished that sentence both us and master Zechs would be done for!

****

Cadet Noin: looking up at her with his big blue cobalt eyes 

****

Duo: I'm sorry Ms. Une.

****

Lady Une: don't even start giving me those eyes duo

****

Wufei: typical of the weak to grovel

****

Lady Une: Wufei don't you even… 

****

Noin: so you were enchanted into chibi's by some one. What a strange-enchanted castle this is this just keeps getting stranger and stranger I wonder why I can handle it so well? 

****

Cadet Noin: she wondered as she looked out the window as the lighting flashed across the sky tearing a pathway through the heavens.

****

Quatra: you get used to it.

****

Cadet Noin: said the chibi cheerfully across the room sitting on a couch with his feet dangling of it while sipping his oh-so perfect cup of tea.

****

Noin: perhaps I will...

****

Lady Une: well it's time for us to go we'll call you down for dinner madam.

****

Noin: thank you Ms. Une….

****

Cadet Noin: then when everyone had left except for Ms. Une she asked,

****

Noin: Why does Mr. Zechs wear a mask?

****

Lady Une: *sigh* as much as I would wish to I cannot tell you my lady.

****

Noin: justLucretzianot my lady it sounds too stiff

****

Lady Une: Lucretzia, there are some strange things in this castle but not all of it is what you might believe… remember that.

****

Cadet Noin: and she left.

****

Noin: what am I doing here? There's two feet tall people walking around here onto of that they say their enchanted and I'm living with a stranger man wearing a silver mask in a mostly deserted castle! And it doesn't even bother me! What's wrong with me? He could be insane or a criminal or something!

****

Cadet Noin: Lucretzia paced the room until it seemed she would wear a hole into it.

*Knock knock*

****

noin: who is it?

****

Cadet Noin: she asked almost afraid what else would happen.

****

Heero: we're here to escort you to dinner Miss Lucretzia.

****

Cadet Noin: it was hard to keep a straight face when you see this person who looks like he's six trying to sound seroius when he has this little high voice but she managed to do it duo on the other hand…

****

Duo: heero man lighten up! Have some fun.

****

Cadet noin: he exclaimed while slapping his "Friend" on the back who after sending him a cold look that could have frozen Africa he looked like he wished he could of killed more than anything else.

As they walked down the same spiral stair case she had went up earlier it was pitch black now the only light was light of the small flickering candles wineding aound the wall. Enormous shawdows were cast upon the walls, twisting and turning as went down to the end of the stair case where they emerged back into the light of a well lit hall. The crystal chandaliers glimmered an twinkled. It was magnificent for the first time since coming her she noticed how wet she still was and how disheveled she must look. She blushed with embarressment.

As she entered the great hall there was an enormous roaring fire place and a blood red carpet and a long table.

And there gazing hypnotically into the crimson and gold flames was that man … Zechs. God he still looked terrifying in that strange mask, was he even human? Oh that was stupid question of course he was! What else could he be?

She stood there for a moment not knowing what to do for heero and duo had left her and the food was already set but he was still staring into the fire.

****

Zechs: you can sit if you want.

****

Cadet noin: she wondered how long he knew she'd been standing there

****

Noin: thank you….zechs…

****

Cadet noin: she said timidly tasting the new word on her mouth, but honestly! Although she was a bit afraid of him she was tired of being scared! She decided she would treat as if he were just a normal aquintance.

She sat down looking at her plate. she relized just how hungry she was

But decided to ask first 

****

Noin: why aren't you eating?

****

Zechs: I am not hungry

****

Noin: oh well I'm sick of being polite so I'm gonna eat!

****

Cadet noin: and she did…

Now let's not get the wrong impression lucretzia certainly wasn't a messy eater, she didn't eat hurridly, and she wasn't a pig but boy could she pack that food in! and if you could have seen that man's eyes they probably would have been a bit wide.

****

Noin: this is very good!

****

Zechs: I'm glad you like it

****

Cadet noin: and he didn't say much anything else than that.

****

Noin: you don't talk much, do you?

****

Cadet noin: she was dying to ask

****

Noin: soooooo……

What did you do today? no wait that sounds stupid! 

****

Zechs:……

****

Noin: …….

****

Cadet noin: and that was basically their conversation.

When the evening had ended quatra came to show her to her room

****

Zechs: quartra make she has new clothes 

****

Cadet noin: he said in an odd voice

****

Noin: is he mocking me because we are not as rich as we used to be? He sounds just like a little stuck up boy!

****

Quatra: come miss lucretzia

****

Noin: oh but it's very nice out tonight could I-

****

Zechs: no! you will stay inside!

****

Noin: what a bossy jerk, well I'm a prisoner I suppose I can't exspect much better

****

Quartra: come miss lucretzia

****

Cadet noin: he said in a small gentle voice, noticing her fists clenched.

****

Noin: verywell.

****

Cadet noin: as soon as she was out of sight zechs picked up the wine glass filled with a crismon liquid.staring into a blood red ocean.

****

Zechs: well, I suppose it's time for my dinner.

****

Cadet noin: he said without any exppression. And he slipped out into the night.

End of part 5! Now I know some of you are either gonna get this or you're gonna be like what the heck is zechs doing?!! Please read and review!!! J

Cadet noin

****


	6. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 6

****

Cadet Noin: It was late at night outside the stars were shining. When Lucretzia had gone to sleep, she had a dream in it a beautiful fairy came to her.

****

Sally: Lucretzia you have given up your own life and freedom for your father, for this you will not go unrewarded, but above all do not be deceived by appearances.

****

Noin: huh?! Oh a dream. Strange…I wonder what she meant? …Oh well it was just a dream. But what will become of me? Am I just going to be trapped here forever is he going to kill me?…. Hmph Well I might as well explore this castle while I'm still alive instead of moping about.

****

Cadet Noin: so she got out of bed and went to the closet where she was shocked to find some very nice dresses. There ones the color of the deepest red, forest emerald, icy blue, one as blue as the deepest oceans and they were all made out of velvet or silk. So after staring at the dresses with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open for a couple of minutes she finally picked the most modest dress she could find a nice dark green one. Then she started out of here room and started to walk down the seemingly endless hallways of the man's castle.

__

Meanwhile at the other end of the castle…

****

Duo: master do you think this girl is the one? * stuffing a large apple into his mouth a feat that to any being chibi or human would be impossible… well serena would probably be able to do it…. *

****

Zechs: of course I think so, other wise I wouldn't have traded that merchant for her! And perhaps I will be able to become human again! Finally to be rid of this cursed mask!

****

Cadet Noin: the good fairy, watching from her crystal ball, shook her head in disapproval.

****

Sally: how I pity you my prince you still have not learned the values of love or friendship you only see this girl as an escape route for your own greedy needs you are still selfish. Perhaps this will take longer than I thought…

__

Back to Noin…

****

Cadet Noin: as she pushed open the massive door light flooded the dark hallway from the room. It was magnificent! But she was sure her sister's would have found it horrid. Inside was the biggest library she'd ever seen, filled to the brim with books and certainly didn't lack dust. Everything was in a blanket of cobwebs; it was obvious no one had been in this room for years. The library balcony was over grown with wild roses, not like the ones that she had seen when riding into the castle. These were different like they had been dipped in the deepest blood, and they seemed sorrowful something as if about to weep or die, adding another gothic touch to the ancient library. Oh how she could relate to this place! she felt so lonely here, and no one to talk to, well that wasn't true there were the chibi's but where were they? But this thought was quickly forgotten when she saw in one of the book shelves a big red bound book. Carefully pulling it out and laying on one of the tables she opened it.

It read: _The Royal family of the Sanc Kingdom._

****

Noin: these are the former rulers of this land before the Alliance destroyed it!

****

Cadet Noin: and insideshefound pictures of the royal family, of the gentle queen, the proud and stern king, a beautiful baby girl and a torn out picture where Millardo Peacecraft should have been? 

****

Noin: Well it was an old book.

****

Cadet Noin: sighing she put the book back. She had been looking forward to see the famed prince he was supposedly very handsome before he died, well actually disappeared, but they never found him so most presumed him dead. she'd never seen a picture of him and it seemed never would.

*Crash**bang**pop! *

****

Cadet Noin: A bunch of chibi's fall out of a desk where they were hiding. "Duo!!!!!Trowa move your bangs their pokingmy eyes,Weakling, *boing! *Injustice!,Hey guys I'm getting squashed!,hey where'd myfeather duster go?, ……..! , Move or I'll eliminate you." * sweat drop * everyone scrambles as far away from Heero as possible.

****

Noin: *sweat drop* uh… what are you guys doing here?

****

Duo and Hilde: *rubs heads at the same time and smile cheesy smiles* nothing!

****

Quatra: I feel so ashamed!

****

Trowa: ……. *Crickets are heard*

****

Wufei: injustice! Nataku we've been caught!

****

Heero: mission…. Failed.

****

Noin: you were spying on me?!!!!

****

All chibi's: *nod*

****

Noin: why?!

****

Quatra, Duo and Hilde: well you see Miss Lucretzia, you seemed so lonely this morning we thought we should check on you we were worried. 

****

Wufei: I was not!

****

Hilde: oh shut shut-up Wufei you were the worst! Screaming your head off that if we didn't find her the master would be upset!

****

Wufei: *turns red* hmph!

****

Duo: sooo we were thinking you might want some fresh air!

****

Quatra: since you haven't gotten to stay outside that much from the time you came here.

****

Cadet Noin: the chibi said comfortingly. Lucretzia brightened.

****

Noin: yes Quatra**, **I think I will.

****

Cadet Noin: so Lucretzia went to her room grabbed a cloak, and practically ran down the long winding staircase to the main hall and out the door. It was spectacular! Snow had fallen and dusted everything with glistening sparkles even the flowers were frozen in ice showing of their colors still through the clear glass of ice, instead of withering away. The hedges loomed over here casting dark shadows over her. Across the court yard she noticed a large green forest and remembered how long it had been since she had gone on a decent walk since she had left her home. So she started toward the forest, it was too bad the chibi's couldn't come, but they had to stay cause of their servant's duties.

****

Noin: but perhaps it's better this way I'm not sure how many more injustices I could take, or one more blow of Ms. Une whistle! 

****

Cadet Noin: the snowflakes lightly began falling, tickling her face and onto her hair and eyelashes. It was so quiet every step of her foot made a loud crunch while walking through the snow. But then something happened…Lucretzia stopped in her tracks.

****

Noin: something's not right.

****

Cadet Noin: she muttered to herself, slowly and as noiselessly as possible she crept up to the beginning of the forest where she heard two voices. Bewildered why anyone one would be in this forest of all places she stole a quick glance from behind a tree.

****

Noin: alliance uniforms…

End of part 6 I know this is a little short but I wanted to end the chapter there, whoa you wouldn't believe how many reviews I just got!* excitedly jumps up and down waving arms * Well I know a lot for me anyway, and boy some of you guys are tough! I'll tell you that! But that's ok I guess I need the criticism as well as the compliments. I'll work on the grammar I really will!..And I'm in 7th grade. (One person asked me that.) Anyways my excuse for bad grammar is either I forget to fix it all when spell checking, and two sometimes I don't know how to fix it. As to what manga Duo was reading maybe a gundam manga but more likely a sillier manga (/(.^ but really I guess it can be whatever you want!

Thanks to all that have reviewed my fic for those who liked it…. And those who uh felt…. otherwise.

Cadet Noin


	7. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 7
**__**

I do not own the gundam wing characters, they just happen to work for me right now:)

*Cadet Noin limps into the room*

****

Cadet Noin: too much homework… *Gasp* exhausted … I don't know if I can go on! *Collapses* 

****

Everyone: *sweat drop*

****

Noin: is she all right?

****

Relena: she had to do make-up work in school not only when she was at her gifted class but also because she was sick the next day!

****

Cadet Noin: that's right! I've been working all weekend to get it finished and I'm done I'm done!!!!! Wahahahahahah!!*Collapses*

****

Duo: errr will she be all right?

****

Hilde: Dr. Po?

****

Sally: *checks pulse* she'll be all right she just suffers from exhaustion.

****

Heero: *sarcastically* you think so?

****

Trieze: well why don't we let her rest while we do the play?

****

Quatra: I agree

****

Everyone: nod

****

Trieze: Ahem at this moment the authoress is resting sowe will go onwith the show!

Crack!

****

Trieze (now narrator): as beauty stepped back in shock she realized she had just stepped on a branch snapping it in half and giving her hiding place away.

****

Noin: damn it! Now they know where I am! Ah crap

****

Trieze: both soldiers turned around as they saw the frightened Beauty behind them. One of them, a blonde man walked over to her and smiled with sadistic pleasure.

****

Alex: well, well, what do we have here seems we found a frightened dove in the forest, Muller and isn't she pretty.

****

Trieze: the man hissed as he stroked her cheek.

****

Noin: get away from me!

****

Trieze: she angrily screamed.

****

Muller: well isn't she the spunky one. It gets so lonely in the army no women to keep you company, aren't we lucky we stopped on by here to rest.

****

Trieze: as the man said this he pushed Beauty against the tree.

****

Noin: damn I can't reach his sword it's just out of my reach. 

****

Trieze: so since she couldn't reach either of the soldier's swords she angrily pulled her fists forward and hit Muller across the face. The other man reacted quickly trying to restrain but she broke away from his grip and began to punch and kick Muller the way her father had taught her many years ago. Bring out his sword for defense Beauty kicked out of his hand. She did knock down the idiot Muller but sadly a match of two well armed people against one who is not, is hardly an even match and so as Beauty went to pick up Muller's sword with which to fight Alex she was hit across the head and so battered, torn, and ripped she fell to the ground knocked unconscious onto the snow.

****

Muller: stupid girl.

****

Trieze: as he lifted his sword his sword to Finnish her off he heard a noise.

****

Alex: what the hell was that?

****

Trieze: in the distance they could see a blur of someone on a horse. The figure moved closer they could make out a man riding closer and closer when he arrived they saw a man dressed in a crimson suit the color of blood, unusual long pale hair, and a cruel silver mask with sharp eyes like a hawk gleaming in the setting sun.

****

Alex: Who the hell do you think you are? Go away this is none of your business!

****

Zechs: you two have no right to call yourselves soldiers. 

****

Trieze: glancing over at Beauty's slender and limp figure he added

****

Zechs: least of all men.

Now leave that girl and get the hell out of here!

****

Muller: *smirk* perhaps you haven't noticed but your out numbered.

****

Trieze: returning the smirk he replied 

****

Zechs: not in brains

****

Trieze: Muller now infuriated drew his sword

****

Muller: you bastard!

****

Trieze: the clashing and glanging of metal rang throughout the forest and the birds all left with a clamor, confused as to what the two strangers were doing. Alex watched from afar thinking it would be wiser not to interfere and gang up on the masked man. Death dangled in the air for one of these men was men were going to die today. The victor came soon. Heaving heavily he drew his sword from the man's chest the blood staining the snow red.he brushed aside a strand of pale hair infront of his face.

****

Alex: you may have killed my friend but I was always a better fencer and in the name of Muller I will kill you in the worst way! you shall die!

****

Trieze: This battle was much fiercer than the first both were excellent sword fighters. Many curses were said flashes of silver was a never-ending sight and sparks of hatred flew. Zechs began to lose his breath he was wounded as he felt the liquid trickle down his hand. He tasted it in his mouth too, for his mouth had been cut. But Alex was also wounded worst than he was. He had to win for the death of the Sank kingdom! The Alliance were the ones that destroyed his family this man had killed so may look what he had done to Lucretzia. And one last fatal strike when Alex had made the error of raising his arms at the wrong second, Zechs cut across his stomach spilling blood and other unmentioned entrails. But not before Alex with his last blow slashed at Zechs's side before collapsing into a lifeless heap_. (**Duo:** *turns green* eww this is pretty gruesome! She must have been having a bad day when she wrote this! **Everyone:** shut up Duo! We're in the middle of the play!)_ Dizziness and nausea overcame him as he too collapsed into the now stained snow.

__

A while later….

****

Noin: it's so cold…

****

Trieze: beauty shivered coldness surrounded her entire body everything was frozen. Lifting herself up from where she lay seeing the crystal stars from the tree branches and the tall shadows swaying as the wind blew she could tell it was now night. Turning around she saw the two men now dead who had attacked her and….

****

Noin: Zechs!oh my god is he dead?!

****

Trieze: rushing over to his side she checked his pulse it was faint but it was there.

****

Noin: I could leave him here and return home no… I can't do that he saved my life... I have to get him back to the castle.

****

Trieze: hefting Zechs upon her shoulders she slowly carried him to his horse laying him across it and taking the reins began to walk back to the castle she could now hear the wolves howling, she could only guess what they would be eating tonight.

The wind was cold and bitter and as she neared the castle the snow seemed to fall heavier but eventually she made it to the castle. As she opened the huge oak doors after setting Zechs down the band of chibi's attacked her.

****

Chibi's: what happened? Master Zechs!, wow he looks really beaten up!, …….!

****

Lady Une: move aside everyone! We need to warm them both up immediately! They've exposed too long out side! Wufei get blankets! Quatra go make some strong tea! Hilde and Duo go fetch dry clothes for both of them! Trowa and Heero go make a fire! Well what are you waiting for? Do it!!!!!

End of of part 7

****

Trieze: look cadet Noin is waking up!

****

Cadet Noin: Well that's it for part 7 please review! I like to get opinions good or bad but ofcourse good is always preferred.please tell me if you have any suggestions I have decided that I will finish this fanfic before I finish The Dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, and cheese.

As always I would like to thank everyone for reviewing or reading my fic I hope you enjoyed it!J

Cadet Noin 

__ **__** ****


	8. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 8
**__**

Cadet Noin: Hi! Peoples I've recovered from my state of exhaustion how long this will last I don't know -_-* It'll probably end tomorrow. Well I'm sure you don't want to listen to me to complain so without further adieu, **Disclaimer:** I do not own the gundam characters they just work for me in this play. Don't sue me I have to buy Christmas presents!!! On with the story!!!

****

Cadet Noin: Lucretzia began to feel the full affects of staying so long in the snow, she shivered all over and her hands shook as she tried to drink her tea. Ms. Une right away spotted Zechs's wound and had brought bandages and medicine and other materials for his wound. Lucretzia had been afraid he would die but Ms.Une assured her it would take more than that to kill his "Excellency". But Ms. Une was a bit small for cleaning the wound and asked,

****

Lady Une: Miss Lucretzia could you please take care of his wound while I get more supplies? I can't believe how worried master Zechs was when Noin disappeared, he was so upset

****

Cadet Noin: Ms Une had seen what had happened when Lucretzia had gone missing and wasn't home when she had been expected…

__

*Flash back*

****

Zechs: what do you mean she went outside?!

****

Quatra: well master we thought she would like to go out side she'd been out of spirits…

****

Cadet Noin: the chibi trembled as he spoke, the head housekeeper had a more parental aspect….

****

Lady Une: You cannot keep her caged up like some exotic bird Millardo she's a human, no matter how protective you want to be!

****

Zechs: that's not the point what if at night when I'm... in one of my raves that that damn fairy puts me under she outside, what if I kill her instead it's too dangerous! And don't call me Millardo,

****

Cadet Noin: he said back to a more calm voice

****

Zechs: that prince is dead. I have to go find her I know something happened and I don't like it all.

****

Cadet Noin: and with that he swept out of the castle in a mad rush to find her. 

__

*End of flashback*

****

Cadet Noin: Lucretzia cautiously crept over to the sleeping man. She at his side unsure if she should touch him.

****

Noin: to think the once masked monster is now my savior

****

Cadet Noin: opening his blood stained jacket she could see where Ms.Une had begun to clean it. Slowly she took the warm soaked towel in the white basin on the floor. She also now realized that they were the only two people in the room.

****

Zechs: huh..?

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs moaned as he felt a painfully stinging against his flesh he wearily lifted his eyes. God his hurt he felt as if someone had continually slammed his metallic mask on his head. The throbbing was unbearable. As his vision became clear his realized where he was, back in the castle. And looking down he found who was cleaning his wound.

****

Zechs: it's her

****

Cadet Noin: he concluded when he saw a pair of violet eyes looking up at him.

****

Noin: are you all right?

****

Zechs: she sounds worried is she concerned about me? No... Of course not why would she be she should hate me I tried to kill her father and I'm the one who is keeping her here. …Why didn't she run away? She could have left me for dead…. 

****

Noin: he's staring at me what's wrong with him?! He not answering! Are you all right Zechs?!

****

Cadet Noin: as he became more aware and the warmth of the fire warmed hmm he could feel his senses coming back to him but he regretted that they had because he could now feel the distinct burning on his chest the alcohol stinging his skin all he could think of was the pain, 

****

Zechs: argh I was stabbed prettily badly… argh it hurts!

****

Noin: don't sit up it will make it worse!

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty yelled pushing him back against the chair.

****

Zechs: why did you out of the woods

****

Cadet Noin: he growled his voice full of hostility.

****

Noin: am I a prisoner?

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs looked up at her surprised by the indirect question. His answer was hardly heard when he whispered his reply,

****

Zechs: no

****

Noin: then that's why I went there I wanted some freedom I was scared and lonely how would you know about that? You're not a prisoner! here even if you I am not, I am. Ever since I met you have been spoiled and ever since I've been her I can remember anybody who could wallow in such self-pity! Why has happened to you so bad that you are here?

****

Cadet Noin: nothing could have prepared her for his response, he laughed. It wasn't a cheery are happy laugh it was a hollow and empty laugh of a man that thought he had lost his soul.

****

Zechs: you are not the prisoner my lady, 

****

Cadet Noin: as odd smile escaped his lips

****

Zechs: I am.

****

Noin: What do you mean?

****

Zechs: do you what it's like to live in alone with your guilt? To be so ashamed of your appearance that you cannot leave? To imagine the estrangement you would face around others questioning eyes?

****

Cadet Noin: he said motioning to his helmet.

****

Zechs: there's hardly anyone here I can talk to, only my servants who although I trust wouldn't understand. Do you know many times I planned to kill myself? Only to fail because I am a coward. Could you understand?

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs slumped back to his seat his head down and his back slumped over eyes staring to the floor.

****

Noin: yes.

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty lifted her eyes from staring into the fire, the glowing light reflecting in her eyes.

****

Noin: before I came here I was mocked, stared at, everyone admired me for what I looked like but nothing else, everyone assumed that such a pretty face had nothing inside to be worth hearing to be this play thing to be gawked at!

****

Cadet Noin: she shouted angrily as the bottled up of hatred surpressed for many years came spilling out.

****

Noin: they thought I was odd for all I did was reading not like the other girls, my own sisters hated me, there was no one I could talk to but my father… my mother was killed when I was six, when the alliance started to take over….

****

Cadet Noin: beauty whispered stifling a sob.

****

Zechs:.….. I see.

****

Cadet Noin: he looked up at her forlorn face his eyes hardened with realization seeing that she had gone through as much pain as he had. Slowly he replied,

****

Zechs: My parents were also killed by the alliance….

****

Noin: oh…

****

Cadet Noin: right there and then beauty decided that maybe this man wasn't so bad after all. She could now see what he really was … scared frightened and she could now see what her father had, that she hadn't been able to till now, this man needed some one to care for him.

****

Noin: thank you… for saving my life.

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs stared into her eyes stunned of the look of resolution in them. Slowly in a soft rumbling unsure voice he replied.

****

Zechs: your welcome.

****

Cadet Noin: the one man beauty had thought of, as a monster was now her savior.

__

Later that night

****

Cadet Noin: When beauty went to bed that night Zechs once again slipped out into the forest. Beauty's room was unusually hot and stuffy. She went over to the window and opened it a bit, then went back to bed. At 3:00 she woke to hear the sharp horrible scream of animal being killed. Her heart racing and the sweat trickled down her face. When she had calmed herself down enough she tried to close her eyes and return to a quiet slumber but all through the night she tossed and turned through a restless sleep wondering what poor animal had just died.

A shadow crept into the room; Zechs breathed heavily for a while his hands dripping with blood. He saw the window open; the curtain swaying in the wind catching his attention quickly he hurriedly shut the window and locked it. Noiselessly he crept over to her bed and just stood there for hours just watching the sleeping figure, skin aglow from the moonlight shining from the now shut window.

End of part 8

****

Cadet Noin: well what do ya think spooky eh? ^.~ I hope you liked the chapter, hopefully I'll get the next one up A.S.A.P. whoo hoo! Christmas break! Does a little dance and runs away laughing like a maniac.

****

Wufei: *rolls eyes and shakes his head* that is one crazy onna. * Continues to polish his katana*

Cadet Noin

****


	9. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 9

**__**

Cadet Noin: hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

And of course standard disclaimers apply: yada yada yada please don't sue 

Me!

****

Cadet Noin: the next morning Beauty was surprised to find the window beside her bed locked and shut.

****

Noin: one of the servants must have shut it this morning… I guess…

Cadet Noin: after she got up and dressed she decided to walk around the castle a little. When she started a little ways down one passageway she began to hear someone…someone seemed to breathing really hard. She silently crept toward the door where the sound came from. Slowly and cautiously she peeked through the door, there practicing fencing was Zechs. His face was dripping with sweat he must have been practicing for some time. Beauty stifled a giggle as she watched him. It looked odd, for he had no partner. He was moving about the room with some imaginary adversary. She had a distant smile on her face as she remembered back to when her father had given her fencing lessons.

****

Noin: it has been along time since I've practiced myself 

****

Cadet Noin: she mused

****

Noin: perhaps he'd like a partner

****

Cadet Noin: grinning mischievously she called out to him

****

Noin: Hey Zechs!

****

Cadet Noin: the poor young man bout fell over from shock he had no idea he was being watched. Embarrassed he turned away.

****

Noin: do you want to have a match?

****

Zechs: you know how to fence?!

****

Noin: yes my father taught me at an early age, though I admit it's been awhile… don't tell me your going to be some sexist idiot and not believe me or refuse to fight me?

****

Zechs: *smirk* not at all, but your speaking rather boldly I'm beginning to think you were never afraid of me.

****

Cadet Noin: he said amusedly with unusual warmth

****

Noin: True I was at first, but you your really quite the gentlemen. So shall we begin?

****

Cadet Noin: as beauty began to draw a sword she suddenly stopped

****

Zechs: what is the matter?

****

Noin: I can't fence in a dress I'm going to have to borrow some of your breeches...

****

Zechs: What?!

****

Noin: oh don't be ridiculous no ones here to care.

****

Cadet Noin: she said dismissing the social taboo as nothing (we are talking 17th century Europe here) so as Beauty went upstairs to change into more practical clothes the masked prince could only smile.

****

Zechs: I have never met anyone like you before, Lucretzia Noin…or rather Beauty.

****

****

Cadet Noin: The metal clashed with a satisfactory clang as both figures dashed and leaped agilely around the room both with the grace of a highly skilled fencer. Both were tired and hot but wanted to continue for never had they been so equally matched, each smiled in enjoyment as the other challenged them to use all their power and skill. Just as Zechs thought he had gotten her off guard she would return with a surprise blow, and just as Beauty thought that she had got him, he would block just in time. They would continue to dodge each other, both had their strengths and weaknesses in the match. But soon both grew tired with every movement they made. Zechs thought he saw an opening and began to retaliate with stronger force, but accidentally Beauty slipped bringing him down with her. She sat against the wall only a few inches from his face. For a while neither one could move.Beauty was frozen to spot for she had never been this close to him. Then Beauty noticed something that she hadn't been able to see before…she could see his eyes. Through the thick misty glass of the silver mask barely transparent from a distance, now revealed the owners clear light ice blue eyes. For a moment she could only marvel at them. For some reason they seemed to entrance her and she couldn't look away… Suddenly Zechs seemed to have snapped back into realization and quickly moved so they could both get up. His cheeks a slight pink and he hurriedly apologized

****

Zechs: err forgive me.

****

Cadet Noin: and swiftly rushed out of the room as he walked down the hall the echoing of his footsteps against the wood could be heard clearly. Beauty was still sitting silently on the floor.

__

Short and sweet what do ya think? _please review!_

Cadet Noin


	10. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 10

**__**

Cadet Noin: HI!!!!!!! I 'm back peoples! School is out! Now before I start the fic I would like to thank Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft, Kisa Cat, Rowin's fan (crazy Mew),Killraven, Twilight rose, Trieze (jacob), Lady B Une, Snow angel (kaylee), Chibi keeper, and everyone who has reviewed or read my fic that means the world to me that you guys enjoyed the story so far. Also I would like to especially thank Kiyone, for putting me on her favorite author's list, that means so much to me, it encourages me to keep writing. Thank you thank you so much!

__

It had been many weeks since the fencing match and neither Zechs nor Noin had said much. It was growing cold again for fall was ending. It had almost been one year since Beauty had come to the palace.

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty awoke one morning to find delicate snowflakes falling outside her window. With a smile she gleefully realized it was the first snow of the season.

****

Noin: SNOW!

****

Cadet Noin: and she hopped out of bed

****

Noin: cold floor! Cold floor!

****

Cadet Noin: and rushed over to the window, watching the snowflakes dance in the air as the morning sun rose from the horizon.

__

On the other side of the house

****

Duo: SNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! Snow! Snow! I'm gonna make snow balls and a fort and-

****

All chibi's: DUO!

****

Cadet Noin: The loudmouthed braid turned around to see some very pissed off chibi's

****

Duo: what I do?

****

Wufei: *through clenched teeth* Duo it's 4:00 in the morning could you please at least wait till dawn!? Even **_I _**don't get up that early!

****

Cadet Noin: after thoroughly whacking Duo with pillows, the group went back to sleep. Many hours later Beauty rushed outside twirling around, her heavy winter cloak billowing in the breeze. She deeply inhaled the scent of the air before collapsing into the snow and laughing. She vigorously moved her arms up and down as well as her legs. When she finished she carefully got up making sure not to disturb the shape in the snow she had made. She stood back admiring her snow angel.

As she was backing up gazing at her work she bumped into something, realizing it was someone's warm body she yelped startled. Looking back she realized it was Zechs. For a moment no one spoke. As there sometimes tended to be, there was an unusual silence between them before he said,

****

Zechs: What is it?

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty looked back wide eyed and surprised,

****

Noin: you don't know?

****

Zechs: no.

****

Cadet Noin: with a perplexed look he asked,

****

Zechs: should I?

****

Cadet Noin: Noin was quite she wasn't sure what to say, finally she said,

****

Noin: It's a snow angel. Didn't you ever play in the snow when you were little?

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs thought a moment, before saying,

****

Zechs: my mother and my little sister would sometimes go outside when it would snow, I always thought it was silly, rolling around in the snow only to get cold, I had much better things to do.

****

Noin: hmph! Really! Now _that's_ silly! How can you dislike something you never tried? It's a lot of fun!

****

Zechs: like what?

****

Cadet Noin: scooping down she picked up a handful of snow rolling it into a quick ball.

****

Noin: well… like this!

****

Cadet Noin: caught off guard by being hit with snow, Zechs just stood there a minute shocked at what had been thrown at him. Noin started to laugh, cheering him on.

****

Noin: come on! Come on, hit me back!

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs stooped down picking up a large handful of snow and rolled into a ball like Noin had done.

****

Zechs: Alright

****

Cadet Noin: said Zechs

****

Zechs: no more mister nice guy.

********

****

Cadet Noin: an hour and a half later the two collapsed against a frozen tree, out of breath.

****

Noin: see wasn't that fun?

****

Zechs: I suppose…

****

Noin: awe come on admit! Just cause I beat you during the snowball fight doesn't mean you have to pretend like you didn't enjoy it.

****

Zechs: I did not lose!

****

Noin: yes you did!

****

Zechs: I DID not.

****

Noin: oh yes you did,

****

Zechs: well in that case… *whack!* now I won.

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs smirked as he saw Noin's flushed face from the cold, twist with an annoyed expression, before he ran off.

****

Noin: hey wait you cheater! That's unfair!

****

Cadet Noin: after chasing each other around for awhile they finally fell in the snow.

****

Zechs: so who won?

****

Cadet Noin: he said with as much amusement as she had ever heard in his voice.

****

Noin: I don't care any more!

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty groaned in exhaustion.

****

Zechs: Noin, teach me how to do make a snow angel.

****

Noin: all right, first you move your arms like this, and then you move your legs too. All right now then we get up carefully cause we don't want to wreck it.

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty looked down admiring the two snow angels side by side.

****

Zechs: well perhaps we should go inside now.

****

Noin: yes…

****

Cadet Noin: said beauty distractedly.

****

Noin: he had a mother and a little sister…

****

Cadet Noin: Noin quickly snapped out of her reverie and followed Zechs footprints back to the castle.

**__**

Cadet Noin: Later when they got warmed up and changed clothes, Mrs. Une brought them some tea and while drinking it Zechs asked,

****

Zechs: Noin, would you like to go outside tomorrow?

****

Cadet Noin: smiling she replied,

****

Noin: I'd like that very much.

__

A little bit of fluff. What did you think?please tell me! I'm sorry I'm so slow, hopefully now that it's summer vacation I'll get more chapters up. I hoped you like it! 

Well peace, love, and sushi

See ya guys!

Cadet Noin

****

Disclaimer: should I even bother writing a disclaimer? Who would want to sue a poor girl,who's practically broke from buying manga and anime?! I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters. True I hire them occasionally to do my bidding but I don't _own_ them… yet. And if I owned Gundam wing the series would have kept going! Well anyways there's the disclaimer.

****


	11. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 11

__

"Hey everyone I'm back! Gomen!!! I'm sorry!!! For not putting up a new chapter recently now I could come up with all the excuses in the world, but… do you wanna know the truth? *sigh* the truth is I have been selfishly enjoying my summer vacation siting on my lazy butt, *ducks to avoid the vegetables being thrown* sorry to leave you all hanging. But guess what I'm FAMOUS!!! One of my friends, Rowin's fan (crazy Mew) met Kioyne (one of the nice people like you that read my stories) at neopets.com and found out that she read my stories and I was referred to as THE cadet Noin, boy I can tell you that REALLY made my day when Crazy Mew told me. Thank you Kiyone, my small speck of an ego inflated for awhile as I bounced around the room, Kiyone also reportedly was wondering why I haven't updated my story for so long, to that all I can say is I'm really sorry, I love this story and I've been too lazy by neglecting it. I know what if feels like waiting for an author to update and they seem to take forever-" **Wufei:** *Yawn* how much longer are you gonna gab onna? **Cadet Noin:** listen you! *Chases after Wufei with BIG Gun* **Cadet Noin:** wahahhaha dance my little puppet! **Wufei:** INJUSTICE……!!!! **Trieze:** *clears throat* well… on that note lets start the story shall we?

(Curtains open)

****

Noin: errr... well it's something like that! Heheheh I never was very good.

****

Cadet Noin: beauty laughed at her failed attempt at a double axle with some old ice skates she had found in a chest. She had been trying to teach Zechs how to ice skate and hadn't been quite successful at skating herself…

****

Zechs: here let me try.

****

Cadet Noin: slowly he made his way on to the ice and began to skate, gliding around the lake. Beauty could only gape at his graceful movements, from only watching her awkward attempt. Slowly he made his way back to her and held out his hand. Together they skated around the frozen lake Zechs holding her firmly in his arms.

__

Later

****

Zechs: I want to do something special for her.

****

Cadet Noin: said Zechs to Duo, Quatre, and Wufei, while watching beauty from afar on the balcony as she made a snow man.

****

Duo: well there's the usual…

****

Cadet Noin: said duo

****

Duo: flowers, chocolate… just make sure you don't eat it... that's bad

****

Quatre: you mean the one time with Hilde?

****

Duo: *shudder* don't remind me!

****

Wufei: and remember you have to be strong or else she'll think you're weak!

****

All: sweatdrop

****

Quatre: hey I know! *whisper whisper*

*******

****

Cadet Noin: in the many weeks that followed beauty began to see less and less of Zechs. At first this did not worry her, but later she became distressed that something was wrong. Later that night she heard a cry but it was not a human cry it was something else… scared, but determined to find out what it was, she began to search the castle. She went through many doors and found nothing, until she came to the last one, a large oak door, certainly the finest of them all, which at some point must have been the former ruler of this castle's chamber. Foreboding crept up Beauty's back whether or not to enter. Finally with her mindset and lips pressed she decided to go in. As she pushed against the mighty oak door, it opened with a slow groan as if it were a warning. Quietly she made here way through the room, finding many tables overturned portraits ripped, and the such. She began to get a sick feeling in her stomach, but was determined to find out what was going on. And there, through the open window that lay in front of her, was Zechs's crouched figure in the snow, blood on his hands. Madly, she dashed over to him, afraid something had happened.

****

Noin: Zechs!

****

Cadet Noin: she shouted her hand reached out to him.

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs jumped at the sound of her voice

****

Zechs: Noin get out! Get out of here!

****

Cadet Noin: he said, agony and rage in his voice. Beauty stared bewildered, what was wrong? She didn't realize what it was until he turned toward her. There in his hands and lying in his lap was a dead doe. She didn't even realize how much blood there was until she looked closer at the ground and on Zechs.

****

Noin: what's going on?!

****

Zechs: Noin leave me! Get out now!

****

Cadet Noin: he shouted venomously at her but she didn't move. She couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot. He even tried threatening her, but she would not leave him.

****

Noin: Zechs…

****

Cadet Noin: slowly but firmly she sank into the snow next to him and held his hands tightly in hers. Zechs was trembling terribly he looked away disgusted to see his bloody hands stain her pale white skin. For a long time she only sat there holding his hands, ignoring the blood. Slowly she finally said,

****

Noin: Zechs… it's ok I'm not afraid of you… I don't why- but I hope someday you'll be able to tell me.

****

Zechs: Noin…

*********

****

Noin: can I open them now?

****

Zechs: no… not yet

****

Cadet Noin: he whispered, as he led her down a dark hall. Zechs had told beauty there was a surprise for her and told her to close her eyes. As they walked down the corridor, they came to a large door; of course only Zechs could see that. Slowly he led her in into the dimly lit room, and began to open the large curtains, so that the room was flooded with light.

****

Noin: can I open them now?

****

Zechs: almost…

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs smirked at her eagerness, he pulled back the last of the curtains, so that the room was fully lit with the glorious rays of the sun, the room in full detail.

****

Zechs: all right, now.

****

Noin: it's beautiful…

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty could only stare at the wonderful site before her, it was the library she had seen, dark dusty and overgrown, but now… it was magnificent. The room full of light, book upon book, everything cleaned and broken books and furniture mended. The wild roses seemed alive now peeking through the now cleaned windows instead of lying sorrowfully on the floor. Beauty could look at him with happiness and surprise.

****

Noin: thank you…. so much…

****

Zechs: it was nothing, Quatre was the one that gave me the idea, but I was the one, who discovered this.

****

Cadet Noin: he led her to a door, which had been hidden from view the last time that she had came. As he opened it, she saw an old planetarium.

****

Noin: oh-oh my, gosh…

****

Zechs: it took me a long time just to look at this room, it brings back a lot of memories. But then seeing this room reminded me how much I loved stars, and for some reason…I knew you would too.

****

Cadet Noin: the two of them only stared for awhile before beauty said.

****

Noin: Zechs… how can I ever thank you?

****

Zechs: well you can start by looking at the books!

****

Cadet Noin: Zechs smirked at her. Carefully Beauty picked out a blue volume and began to be immediately engrossed in it. As she flipped to the next page, her eyes came upon a picture of a couple dancing.

****

Noin: oh…

****

Cadet Noin: she sighed wistfully 

****

Zechs: what is it?

****

Cadet Noin: she showed him the picture of the couple dancing.

****

Noin: I wish I could dance…

****

Zechs: why, can't you?

****

Noin: no, I've never had time to learn.

****

Zechs: well then it's time I returned the favor for teaching me how to skate…

Cadet Noin

__

*angry mob growls at cadet noin* Oh god don't hurt me!!!! I'm sorry!!! I know I know I have no excuse I'm a lazy procrastinator that leaves people hanging. I'm sorrry!!! Don't kill me or your never gonna find out what happens in the last chapter! Yes that's right this was the second to last! Man I'm gonna miss this story so much when I finish it maybe I just continue it on forever and ever…hehehehehehe

well anyways hoped you like this chapter please tell me what you think and be honest…errrr yeah don't be afraid to hurt my feelings *sniff* I'm not sensitive at all! *Breaks down*

Everyone: *lifts eyebrow*

Wufei: I told you that onna is crazy!

Everyone: leave her alone Wufei!

Hilde: there miss cadet noin no one will flame your story!

Cadet Noin: *teary eyed* really?

Hilde: yeah probably not

Cadet Noin: yeah!!!!!!!!!!!! **bouncy bouncy**

Wufei: **sweatdrop** thank you very much! that's even worse!

On a more serious note, I would like to small write a small dedication to all the victims in the current events that have taken place not only to the people who have died but their families friends and all those who are being discriminated against for something that you clearly did not do. Everyone peace, love, and sushi~ Cadet Noin


	12. Mobile suit Gundam Wing: Beauty and the ...

MOBILE SUIT

GUNDAM WING'S

__

Beauty

AND THE

BEAST

Chapter: 12

__

***

****

Noin: I don't think I can do this…

****

Zechs: just relax, it's really quite easy once you get the hang of it, and look up at me you'll never get anywhere if you keep staring at your feet!

****

Cadet Noin: It was the first day of the dancing lessons that Zechs had promised to give beauty, Zechs patiently leaded her across the floor showing her the steps.

****

Noin: Zechs?

****

Cadet Noin: she asked, uneasily looking up from her feet that seemed to go in the opposite direction that she intended.

****

Zechs: hmmm?

****

Noin: when did you learn to dance?

****

Cadet Noin: for a moment he halted, although Quatre and the other chibi's continued to play the beautiful waltz, oblivious to the conversation in the other room.

****

Zechs: my mother taught me to dance when I was very little…

****

Noin: your mother did she die…?

****

Cadet Noin: a great sadness filled Zechs, Noin could not see his eyes because of the mask but she felt his hand go limp as he held hers.

****

Noin: Forgive me, I should not have asked…

****

Zechs: no, the pain is still very fresh Noin, but it is all right for you to have asked.

****

Cadet Noin: beauty's brow furrowed as she listened to his words. His voice was stoic and stiff like the first time she had met him, there was a pain in her heart as she listened, but it gradually went away as she heard the rise in his voice, his pale lips tilting into a soft smile and he began to dance again.

****

Zechs: my mother was very beautiful and not in just the way she looked, her hair was a light blonde brown, that shined like gold in the sunlight, my mother also wanted to help people. She had such a brilliant light in her eyes, filled with kindness.

****

Cadet Noin: lulled by the poetic words, beauty leaned slightly against him trying to picture a woman with a gentle smile, kind eyes and a halo of light hair, the sunlight shining upon that shade's face. Suddenly the woman's face began to pale, and disappeared. Strangely this didn't feel wrong, the apparition laughed and waved goodbye, and in its place of Zechs's mother was another ghostly figure, and this one seemed so much like the first. A gentle smile graced the phantoms face and kind eyes looked down at her, but this woman had dark, rich hair, that almost brushed the floor. Beauty reached out but to no avail, Noin could touch her mother. The woman's lips began to move…

****

Zechs: Noin? Noin, you fell asleep are you all right?

****

Cadet Noin: slowly raised her head to look drunkenly up at the bewildered man, she sloppily smiled as she saw his mouth shift and his head turn, it was funny she could imagine him cocking his eyebrow even though she couldn't see his face.

****

Noin: huh?…… ah yeah I think so, I think I'll go lie down…

****

Zechs: errr yes. Perhaps that would be best…

__

Later

****

Cadet Noin: Beauty laid sprawled across her bed with her hand pressed to her forehead. After the first feelings of giddiness had gone from her earlier dream, her head began to ache terribly. She moaned and shut her eyes for a moment trying to picture the woman in her mind and remember what she had said, almost in a whisper right before Zechs had woken her up, but the more she tried to press it from the back of her mind the farther back it slipped and the more her head began to throb painfully. Finally Noin sighed and thought:

****

Noin: perhaps I just relax it'll come back to me…

****

Cadet Noin: she lay there for hours just staring at the ceiling until unexpectantly it came to her almost as if someone had actually said it.

Vin de couleur velours

Sang tacher neige

Clair de lune pale chevelure

La seul rose

Gacher prince

Royaume non execute

Morbide bete

Brave belle

Breche la sortil`ege

Sur le masque

****

Cadet Noin: Slowly she thought hard about the cryptic words willing herself to understand.

****

Noin: Wine colored velvet….

Blood stained snow…

Moonlight pale hair…

A single rose…

Spoiled prince…

Kingdom undone…

Morbid beast…

The brave beauty...

Break the spell…

Upon the mask…aaarrrrgh it makes no sense!

**Cadet Noin:** only to end in agitated frustration. She ran her hand roughly through her hair several times not knowing what else to do, and only just then noticing the perspiration down her face and clinging to her back making her suddenly very uncomfortable and smothered. Quickly she walked over to a basin on a vanity and splashed some icy cool water onto her face and let it drip down as she stood a minute before sinking to the polished wooden floor. There in the middle of the room she sat for long while afterward she sat pondering in the dark in her insomnia if she was succumbing to madness.

***

****

Cadet Noin: suffice to say beauty did not sleep well, it seemed to haunt her as she moved about the castle and the servant chibi's were not the only one's who noticed…

****

Lady Une: Miss Noin what's wrong? Something's troubling you.

****

Noin: I- I don't feel like talking about right now.

****

Cadet Noin: she said as beauty swept past the housekeeper. Lady Une brow furrowed.

****

Lady Une: something is not right here… I must go see the other servants…

***

****

Lady Une: Chang Wufei! Please look at me when I'm speaking to you! You are being highly disrespectful jumping around in your pajamas while I'm trying to tell you something!

Cadet Noin: the Head mistress barked at the hot-tempered Chinese servant. 

****

Wufei: How many times must I tell you woman-!

****

Cadet Noin: at this Chang Wufei realized looking at domineering woman glaring at him his mistake, and lowered his voice to a more civil level though his head was still as read as a tomato.

****

Wufei: I mean... ma`m... these are not pajamas. They are martial arts uniform.

****

Lady Une: well ever the case maybe I expect your full attention!

****

Wufei: yes ma'm…*grumble grumble*

****

Lady Une: now, have you noticed anything peculiar with Mistress Noin?

****

Cadet Noin: Wufei cocked an eyebrow.

****

Wufei: Noin? No not really

****

Lady Une: well she's been wandering around lately with such a vacant look on her face as if something her that we know nothing of, an otherworldly fear. If she continues in such a state there may be nothing left of her but an apparition of her former self.

****

Wufei: I see…

****

Voice: WELL I'm glad somebody does cause I sure as heck don't!

****

Cadet Noin: after jumping a bout 3 feet *which is about how tall they are already* in surprise, lady Une and Wufei looked around for the eavesdropper. Mrs. Une looked perturbed.

****

Lady Une: DUOOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU! AHHHH!

****

Cadet Noin: Mrs. Une screeched as she was startled by a creature that had just swung infront of her from one of the above trees, looking at her with large blue eyes.

****

Duo: hiya Miss Une! What's up?

****

Lady Une: duo if you weren't so cute I'd strangle you

****

Cadet Noin: said the housekeeper with half annoyance and half amusement and rolling her eyes.

****

Duo: I know!

****

Cadet Noin: said the mischievous servant beaming from ear to ear, Wufei only groaned.

****

Duo: so uh let me get this straight, and I'll say it ENGLISH, you think Noin is depressed?

****

Wufei: I must congratulate you on figuring that all out by your self you mental capabilities far surpass what I have always presumed to be.

****

Duo: shut up, I knew what you were talking about I was trying to make a point by saying you didn't have such big words, so act like your big smart-Alec Chinese swordsmen and I'm the big dumb American who smiles too much!

****

Cadet Noin: *whisper* uhhhh duo America doesn't exist yet! This in late 1600's to early 1700's

****

Duo: yeah yeah I know but Wufei being a jerk!

****

Wufei: oh sure go ahead and whine to the author about you big weakling!

****

Duo: argggg! WUFEI I'M GONNA-

****

Lady Une: SILENCE! Both of you! *Crack*

****

Cadet Noin: everyone stood stone still as lady Une cracked her large black leather whip to get everyone's full attention.

****

Duo and Wufei: yes ma'm!

****

Cadet Noin: thanks lady Une, on with the story!

****

Lady Une: so now what do one of you propose we should do about it?

****

Quatre: I think we surprise her today and cheer up!

****

Cadet Noin: suddenly Quatre appeared dangling from another tree also apparently eavesdropping, Mrs. Une rolled her eyes and responded with-

****

Lady Une: would anyone else who's eaves dropping like to fall out of a tree as well?

****

Heero: Trowa that my foot! **Slip**

Suddenly two more chibi's were hanging from trees

****

Lady Une: why did I bother?

****

Cadet Noin: the poor housekeeper sighed rested her head into her hands.

__

End of chapter 12 originally this was gonna be the last chapter but I think it's gonna be a couple chapter's longer now. I hope nobody minds. I can't apologize enough for my procrastination, the only excuses I can give is all the school work I have, a writer's block the size of the great wall. But it will be gone I WI LL TRY TORIGHT MORE! AS ZECHS AS MY WITNESS! * Pulls Zechs on stage* I do promise to work on my beloved story on a more regular basis! *Zechs looks confused as to how he got on stage so quickly but smiles at the readers and waves* **Cadet Noin:** PLEASE REVIEW!

Cadet Noin

**** __ __ __

Wine colored velvet 

Blood stained snow

Moonlight pale hair

A single rose

Spoiled prince

Kingdom undone

Morbide bete

La belle

Break the spell 

Upon the mask


End file.
